camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Edith Mark 1
Personality Edith is cool, collected, and to the point. She is loyal to her master, Kara Rudikoff, and will protect her from harm as best as she is able. At the same time, she's deeply curious about the world around her, being only newly created. Her access to the internet and her preinstalled database help, but for some things, as the saying goes, you just "have to be there." History Shortly after Kara Rudikoff leaving her friend Daniel's apartment (further information here: https://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Kara_Rudikoff), the older boy thought Kara might need some protection. So during his spare time, he began constructing an automaton, to protect Kara and her new daughter. It took him months and months, but two days before Kara's eighteenth birthday, Daniel's creation was complete. He named it Edith. Mark I, in case he ever decided to upgrade her. When activated, the automaton jerked and came to life, turning its head and looking around. "...What?" Daniel grinned. "Hey there, Edith. I'm your creator, Daniel." The lenses of two tiny black cameras blinked. "The pleasure is all mine. Where am I? And for that matter, who am I? And what am I?" "You're an automaton, built to protect my friend Kara Rudikoff and her daughter Natasha Rudikoff. Although I suspect you'll be doing many other things too. I've built you with free will installed in your programming." "Free... will?" "Yes. While I would ask you to protect my friend, the choice is yours. I may have given you life, but that doesn't give me a right to control you. You're conscious, and able to understand the world. It would be irresponsible for me to keep you or command you. You may do as you wish in this world." Daniel pulled a stack of paper, barely held together by three metal rings. "I've downloaded as much useful information as I can to help you into your memory, about the world, languages, customs, and so on. You'll have a lot to learn, sure, but it should give you a start." He looked back up at Edith. "I know this is an awful lot to take in. Feel free to take as long as you need. If you're curious about yourself, I have your specs right here... oh." As he offered the papers to Edith, he'd forgotten that she didn't actually have any hands, just two large blades. "Well, um, I can tell them to you. Or they're in your main directory." Edith nodded. "Opened. Well-crafted, if I may say so. Thank you adding instructions." She paused. "I will protect this Kara and Natasha. You are a good human, son of Hephaestus. You will be a friend." Daniel smiled in return. "And you'll be one to me, too. What would you like to do?" "I will leave. Kara is at Camp Half-Blood?" It was Daniel's turn to blink. "Yes. But... you want to leave so soon?" "I'm nervous to explore the world. No. Good nervous. Anxious? Yes. I'm anxious to see the world." Edith's right arm quickly clicked from a blade into a rudimentary sort of hand. "With your permission?" "Of course, Edith." Daniel gestured to the open door of the warehouse he used for his works. "Just... be careful out." "Always. Yourself as well. I will give your regards to Kara and Natasha." And with that, Edith walked out into the world, after only three minutes of existence logged. In late April 2019, Edith, along with Kara Rudikoff, Nata Rudikoff and Jillian Ray, went missing for an extended period of time. Edith reappeared in January 2020, and is currently searching for Kara and Nata. Physical Description Edith is a five-foot-tall silver humanoid automaton. Although her arms by default end in blades, she can change them into rudimentary robotic hands if the situation demands. She is built to be agile over large and bulky, unlike most automatons, but still has immense strength despite a lighter frame. Under plating that mechanically slides away, solar panels are built into her shoulders, arms, head and torso for the purpose of charging while on the go. Several USB ports are located throughout her body, as well as a CD drive and tape player (because Daniel, her creator, could sometimes be whimsical). Powers * Ability to Mimic, Record and Play back sound. * Magnetism, which can be used to manipulate objects with varying degrees of control. * Electricity, which can be used to give off a powerful charge. * While programmed to have feelings, unaffected by emotional manipulation. Relationships Category:Characters